Quatre Tales
by Ani Anime
Summary: In a tale like ‘A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,’ the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Pairing is standard and nonstandard plus a possible 1x2x5.
1. Prologue

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Prince Trowa and Prince Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me. This is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

**The Prologue**

**-**

**The King Treize Kushranda and his young cousin Prince Trowa were visiting one of the desert land's lords who dwelled in the outer provinces hundreds of miles east of their homeland.**

**They had journeyed across the mountains that separated the coastal kingdoms from the grassy planes of the middle lands. Their small company used the mountain passes that were accessible only during the summer and late fall. It was early summer and King Treize hoped to head back before the fall with his nephew's fate secured away. He had only one living heir and that was a daughter. He didn't want anyone to contest his child's bid for the throne for a male heir was always preferred.**

**"I find this place to be rather boring, Prince Trowa," Trieze informed the young prince. "If it was not for your upcoming betrothal we would be home by now," he continued.**

**An arrangement had been made to marry the young prince to the one of the Shah's 29 daughters. Prince Trowa was there to choose his bride. Under normal circumstances King Trieze could have made the arrangement without Trowa's consent but Trowa wasn't a bad child just an unwanted one. So Trieze allowed Trowa to choose his own bride to appease the young man.**

**"Why would this ruler want a son-in-law in so distant a land," Trowa asked his cousin.**

**"Rumor has it that the man is addled and does not want anyone to challenge him for his throne. So all his daughters are to be married to distant countries or not at all. They say he has even imprisoned his one and only son. The woman who dared to give him a son died that same night," Trieze told the prince aghast since their culture revolved around having a male heir.**

**Prince Trowa was not foolish enough to think that this was no ordinary arrangement. If he married this outsider all their children could never ascend to the throne thus eliminating him as a threat also. The Shah and his cousin were not so different.**

**They approached a sea of tents the shah's tent was the largest and occupied the center of the encampment. Several servants came out to assist them. As they were shown in the shah himself was seated in the middle of the tent surrounded by pillows. Even seated he was a large man and fair for the desert folk. This spoke of foreign bloodlines, which was probably a source of animosity among his followers.**

**King Trieze was arranged to sit next to the Shah and Trowa across from both of them. There was a thirty foot space between the two and him self. The reason for this became apparent for after their exchange of pleasantries and their meal the shah clapped his hands and called for his daughters to present them selves.**

**Out came a flood of pretty young fair woman each with the similar golden coloring of their father. They spun and danced and prostrated their lean fair bodies in front of Trowa. The oldest was still within childbearing age but not by much. The youngest was around his age.**

**Trowa watched them passively he was not really interested in any particular woman and especially not these strangers. His eyes kept straying to the servant seated near the shah who personally served the man. The young male servant was also fair in coloring and had a sad and serene air about him.**

**In the lands he came from a catamite was an acceptable companion to a man of his station but here it was shunned and spurned. Trowa tried to pretend interest in the woman but the long trip had exhausted him.**

**After all the young ladies had presented themselves Trowa was still at a loss on which to pick. He looked over to see that his cousin's eyes had glazed over. He knew that his cousin was doing more than many leaders would but still he was hurt.**

"**Well my young lord," the shah asked.**

**Trowa sat there dazed for a moment before he realized that the desert lord had addressed him. He looked at the man was caught a silent message pass between him and his cousin. Embarrassed Trowa yawned to cover his lapse.**

**"I must be fatigue my lords because I just can't seem to decided," Trowa told the two older men, his eyes lingering on the young man next to the Shah.**

**The shah was hoping to be rid of one of his daughters but the way the young man showed such a lack of interest made him doubtful. Then he noticed how the man watched his young son. Could it be he was one of those foreigners that preferred men?**

**Suddenly the shah was inspired with a great idea, a way that he could rid himself of his son without killing the boy. He would give him to the young prince as a companion for the night and hope that he had guessed right and that the young man was more interested in his son. The people of the desert would never accept a leader soiled in such a way and they would demand that he either be killed or banished.**

**"Oh that is understandable please forgive me for not offering you a night's rest first," the shah stated to the young prince. He dismissed his daughters and quickly called over the servants to prepare tents for the visitors.**

**-**

**Trowa was given a tent all to himself. There was a heavy rug placed on the ground and pillows surrounding a pallet for sleeping. The servants help ready him and left one brazier burning. As soon as they were gone Trowa got another visitor. The shah appeared with the young servant by his side.**

**"Since this your first night in the desert I have come to offer you some companionship. This young man's name is Quatre. He is here to please you do with him as you wish, anything your heart desires," the shah said pushing the young man into the tent and leaving.**

**Quatre's father had told him that he was going to be given to the young prince as a companion while he was visiting so the young man would have company. Quatre was honored to comply and was only mildly curious as to why he needed to bathed and oiled.**

**The young prince was close to his own age and Quatre found that he was very interested in meeting him but that was before. After hearing his father and seeing the way the young man looked at him Quatre knew that this was no honor. His father meant to shame him.**

**"Quatre come and sit by me," said the young prince. Quatre walked over and sat down in the indicated place.**

**"How old are you," Trowa asked.**

**"Nineteen," Quatre stated**

**"Really, I am nineteen too but you look much younger and your voice is very soft," Trowa said his eyes trailing over the young man's body. "How long have you been with the shah's household?"**

**"All my life," Quatre said.**

**He was taught never to tell anyone who he really was. It was done as a way to keep him safe. As his father's only son there were many who would capture him or worse.**

**"I must say I am glad that you were given to me. I find that I have a hard time sleeping in such big open spaces. Where I came from there are always walls of thick stone and even our tents are thicker and made more like a house," Trowa told him. He had been mostly speaking to himself.**

**Quatre started to relax thinking that he must be wrong in assuming his father's intentions were nefarious. The young man did seem lonely and tense. Quatre was starting to relax when the foreign prince leaned close.**

**"What is that smell?" Trowa said leaning over and smelling the young servant.**

**"It is from the bath oils, " Quatre laughed but stopped suddenly when he found himself pinned down on the pallet by the young prince's slim and firm body. He could feel his weight pressing unrelentingly against him.**

**"What is so amusing?" Trowa asked not happy the servant was laughing at him.**

**Quatre looked up and noticed the foreigner's eyes were far from amused. In fact, they had a deadness to them that sent a chill up his spine. Actually, he could only see one dark green eye because the other was hidden behind the reddish brown bangs that fell across the young prince's face.**

**"It's just that I have never been with…. alone with a man my own age and I guess I was a little nervous," Quatre explained. His heart was practically in his throat.**

**The Prince's eyes soon changed from dead to lustful and Quatre realized his worst fears as the he slowly stretched out against him. Without his guards he was helpless against such a strong and larger adversary. His father had forbade him military training of any kind. He said it was to keep him safe but Quatre knew it was done so that he was helpless.**

**"Don't worry, I'll not rush things," Trowa whispered against the servants lips as he gave him a chastised kiss. The smaller man gasped in surprised and Trowa took advantage deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth and tasting him. **

**Quatre was so stunned he just laid there beneath him and let him. No one before had ever kissed him and he found the whole experience surprisingly pleasant, very pleasant. If fact he actually found himself opening up to the kissing and tentatively reached out with his own tongue to entwine with the prince's.**

**Trowa realized quickly that the young man was not being coy and was truly inexperience but when he felt his response he couldn't suppress a moan and he pressed his burgeoning erection into him.**

**Quatre was enjoying the kissing but got a jolt of realty when be felt and urgent need of the young prince pressing into him. He pushed against him in an attempt to slip away. The prince was too heavy.**

**"Please, I'm not ready," Quatre said breaking the kiss and turning his head away. **

**Trowa didn't answer but let a hand trail down Quatre's body to caress him. After a few tentative touches the young man's body started to response. A moan escaped his lips and he arched into his hand.**

**Quatre's breath caught but he managed to choke out, "please it is not that I am adverse to you, it is just that by my people standards you will shame me if you continue." He pleaded.**

**"Your shah gave you to me to do with as I please, so it must be acceptable," Trowa said after a moment's pause. "Besides you have been a servant to him all your life so you must have some experience. So either you please me or displease me and suffer a different type of shame."**

**"No I can't," Quatre said quietly **

**"You're body tells me a different tale," Trowa said giving Quatre's body another series of caresses.**

**"No, we mustn't," Quatre cried pushing at the prince finally managing to slide from underneath him.**

"**Then leave," Trowa snapped.**

**He and followed the words by grabbing the smaller man and dragging him to his feet. He started walking towards the tent's entrance. He was fit to be tied no servant had dared deny him before.**

"**Please Prince Trowa don't throw me out. I am sure there is something else I could do to please you," Quatre begged digging in his heels trying to slow Trowa down.**

**Trowa wasn't listening. He continued to drag him to the entranced of the tent. He had to admit that he must have been truly more tired than he thought since he normally wasn't this sensitive.**

"**Please I'll allow you to steal all the kisses you want. They were very nice," Quatre beseeched.**

"**Allow me to steal kisses. I'm not some thief I'm a prince. You don't seem to know the difference," Trowa said angrily.**

"**Of course I know the difference, I know many princes...and thieves," Quatre added at Trowa's look of disbelief. **

"**Oh, you know many princes name one," Trowa challenged.**

"**Well there's Prince Heero and Prince Zechs," Quatre told him. **

**Trowa recognized both names and again gave the servant another quick assessment. Could he really know both princes and in what way? In fact both princes were know for the very attractive companions they possess. There was also a long-standing animosity between the two but it is not known why. Trowa had long suspected it had something to do with a bad betrothal between Prince Heero and Princess Relena, Prince Zech's sister. Was there another reason?**

"**Thieves I can believe but you actually know both princes how and in what capacity?" Trowa asked.**

**His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He found that the thought that either men having possessed this beauty made him very angry. Tightening his grip on Quatre's arm he gave the treacherous servant a little shake. **

"**I do know them and I know why they are always fighting. Well at least why Prince Zechs is always challenging Prince Heero," Quatre told Trowa. **

"**Why are they always fighting?" Trowa asked stressing the second word.**

"**Well it's because of a thief name Duo," Quatre said seeing he was getting a captive audience.**

"**What could one simple thief do?" Trowa asked skeptically.**

**"Well, Duo is not one simple thief, he is known as the prince of thieves," Quatre said theatrically **

**Trowa just gave him a blanked look so Quatre added softly.**

**"And because of the dragon."**

**"The what?" Trowa asked sure that he misunderstood **

**"The dragon, you have heard of them," Quatre said quietly.**

**"Yes but they don't exist," Trowa argued.**

**"Oh, they do but that's something that happens further along in the story," Quatre said secretly.**

**"How do you know all this?" Trowa asked.**

**"Well that's also part of the story. Do you want to hear it?" Quatre said indicating they should sit down.**

**Trowa was very curious. He released the servant to join him on the sleeping pallet. Quatre was thrilled he had managed to keep the prince from throwing him out. Now all he had to do was give him a good tale and not his own.**

**-tbc**


	2. First Meetings

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

"_**If you claim it was due to a bad betrothal, I will be very cross with you," Trowa said peevishly. "Anyone could have thought of that." **_

"_**It's true, Prince Zechs was against the betrothal but he was also against Prince Yuy personally. You see they had met before," Quatre explained.**_

"_**Before, not possible," Trowa refuted.**_

"_**Oh, it is possible, but that is getting ahead of my story," Quatre told him. "First you must understand that Prince Yuy was an orphan. His throne was not his own. It was held in proxy by his uncle until Prince Heero came into adulthood."**_

_**Quatre noticed that his last comment held Prince Trowa's attention. It reminded him that Prince Trowa was King Trieze's ward and that he too had no parents. Realizing that he had captured his audience's attention he proceeded with a little more confidence.**_

"_**Prince Yuy was raised by this uncle since he was seven. I wouldn't say this man was greedy or evil but he was human and after several years of ruling the people he was reluctant to relinquish the throne. He kept Heero from performing his rite of passage until he was nearly our age.**_

"_**Rite of passage?" Trowa asked.**_

"_**In order to be considered an adult, Heero had to take a test," Quatre explained. "He had to cross into that lands below beyond the shallow seas and climb the fiery mountains. There he had to anoint the winged sword of his people."**_

"_**The winged sword," Trowa repeated. "That sounds familiar."**_

"_**It is a very famous sword, it's magical," Quatre paused again for effect. "But again, I'm getting ahead of myself before talking about the sword, I first have to explain how prince Zechs and Prince Yuy met."**_

**-**

**First Meetings**

**-**

**Heero had long since lost his fear of sailing the vast ocean alone in his small one man dug. The ability to build the little boat from a single log using only a fat head machete was part of the skills needed to past into manhood. He had learned how to build one since he was seven.**

**For the rite, Heero was given only that which he could carry in his hands.It was his choice on what to take. Some of his ancestors had taken a gourd of water and food in one hand. In the other they carried the winged sword. They then left naked. It would be up to them to make what ever else they needed. It was easy to make a stone knife and stone head arrows. Their clothes would be created from what they killed. This actually saved time.**

**Heero knew how to do all those things but the stones blades were brittle and tended to shatter with heavy use. He had taken clothes and a machete. He knew how gather food and make a water gourd. So instead of leaving right away, he headed towards the grasslands and supplied himself with rope, water and food. From there he dragged his burdens to the Yang River. This river meet with the Yin River and together they poured into the Tao bay. Heero took this route past the straits and to the shallow seas.**

**Full of energy he crossed the seas easily and transgressed across the lower lands quickly. He moved as fast as he could for the rite was timed. Heero passed a few villages before attempting the mountains. The people of The Lower Lands knew of the First Lands rite of passage. They hindered not Prince Yuy and saw his crossing as good fortune.**

**Prince Heero climbed the highest peek on Mount Fiery and bathed the winged sword in its fires. The blade was cooled by the ever-prevailing winds and he knew half the journey was done.**

**-**

**The winged sword was strapped across his back. Its bright silver white hilt with the design of birds wings pointed to the heavens above. It was bad luck to use the blade before he returned home for the final rite. None of the ancestors considered using the blade nor did Heero.**

"**It will be the first time in many years that the crowning of the wing sword would mean peace," Heero said speaking to the blade.**

**He knew the blade couldn't answer him but he had been raised on the belief that Wing was alive. It was forge from magic and given to his people. The crowning of the sword after the rite of passage would bestow upon the people's new leader wind magic.**

**Heero had anointed the blade and was on his way home. The seas had been relatively calm and he had suffered only a few minor storms. It was several weeks journey back home so Heero hugged the coast line as much as he dared. He had decided to rest on land and supply his dug as best he could before crossing the straits for even the narrowest part of the straits would take weeks to cross.**

"**I must be careful since the weather can't possibly hold out for much longer," Heero thought out loud.**

**It was at that time Heero noticed something on the horizon. His dark blue eyes squinted into the sun but it was difficult to tell. As it got closer, Heero realized it was a ship. It was a large vessel boasting several masts. Heero put more effort into paddling. Pirates were known throughout the lands however they usually didn't stop and bother a one man dug. The little native ships were of little value and the people in them even less.**

**This ship however seemed determined to pursue him. Heero was not duly alarmed. There have been rare occasions when the captain of a much larger ship will hailed down a local seaman in need of direction or advice. There have also been very rare occasions when they would be even willing to trade.**

"**I'll not have them take Wing," Heero told the sword as the ship drew closer.**

**He removed the blade and secured it to his side. The actually blade itself was not that valuable, true there was gold in the hilt but it was only accented here and there. There were more fancy blades with stones of greater wealth inlayed in them and he doubted that the captain would suspect he would have any of such value on him.**

**Heero relaxed even further when he realized that the ship was from Sanc. For a brief moment, he wondered if his betroth was on board and had been seeking him out. It was a preposterous notion and Heero instantly dismissed it as nonsense. **

**The young princess was dutiful he had been told and could not be commanding a vessel this far from home. She also would not know he was from The First Lands. The dug was commonly used by many of the native people around The Lower Lands.**

**Deciding that the approaching ship was there by chance Heero waited. Unfortunately, Heero didn't know how close to the truth he was and even if he did it would have made little difference. Prince Zech's larger ship had sails and armaments.**

**-**

**The nomads of the Far East were constantly invading the Sanc Kingdom and its two neighbors the kingdom of Oz and the land Roma for many years. **

**The nomads of the Far East were one of the first lands to commandeer the oceans. They sailed all the seas and had a vast naval fleet. That was whymany referred to these nomads as the people of The First Lands.**

**In order to address this problem, the Sanc Kingdom decided to try and arranged a marriage between the Princess Relena and the Nomadic Prince Heero. Princess Relena was second born and would never rule and having her children born to the foreign ruler would make them ineligible to rule Sanc.**

**Prince Heero was nearing marriageable age and although he had yet to take his test of manhood, his guardian would consider it if he succeeded. The people of the first lands were not willing to even consider a match until that time.**

**The Princess's brother Zechs was against the arrangement and wanted to find a way to stop the marriage. He hated the people of The First Lands. Their constant pillaging had cost of the lives of many Sanc soldiers. Some had been friends of his so he could never easily accept a peace treaty with them. He figured that if Prince Heero failed his test of manhood then he could never be allowed to marry his sister. In fact, if Prince Heero failed then there would be unrest in The First Lands. This strife would cause confusion leaving the people there venerable.**

**So after the missives had been exchanged the prince decided to re-commission a small garrison in hopes of catching Prince Heero. He learned a lot regarding the rite of passage Prince Heero had to take. It was very dangerous and the prince had to travel alone and unprotected.**

**Prince Zechs knew that there was a great chance he would never see hide nor hair of the foreign prince but being a creature of wealth he had considerable amounts of time on his hands. He readied a ship that had been given to him on his majority and set sail for the straits that bordered the far eastern lands and the great mountains on the opposite continent.**

**The king never questioned his son's motives for no one wanted a war between the countries. In truth, the people of the Sanc Kingdom were mostly peace loving and had hopes for ending the animosity between them. Unfortunately the young Prince Zechs was not like his people. He possessed a darker side.**

-

-

TBC


	3. An Evil

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side. There is some standard and non-standard pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

"_**Tell me more about this Winged sword," Trowa pressed.**_

"_**It is said to be one of the powers of the world," Quatre told him thoughtfully. "It possesses magic."**_

"_**What did it look like?" Trowa asked. "Was it a sword?"**_

_**Quatre thought for a moment but only a moment. Trowa questions had seemed innocent but he wasn't fooled. The winged sword was legendary, even the people as far as Roma would have heard of it.**_

"_**A beautiful sword with golden wings on its hilt," Quatre described. "It is made from a rare metal Gundiaium."**_

"_**Why does each ruler have to bath the sword on mount Fiery?" Trowa asked.**_

"_**Wind magic is the hardest magic to contain and only Gundiaium holds it," Quatre told him. "Once exposed to the searing flames of the fiery mountains a small amount of magic is released."**_

_**An astonished look passed over Trowa's face, it was fleeting however Quatre didn't miss it. His quick answers and explanations were hard to dismiss and he could see that Trowa was actually beginning to really listen. That was the first start to getting one to believe.**_

"_**What does this magic do?" Trowa asked next.**_

"_**Let me continue the story," Quatre told him hiding a smile.**_

**-**

**-**

An Evil 

**-**

**Prince Zech lowered his spy glass and stared into the horizon. His hard silvery blue eyes narrowed in thought. He actually had little belief that he would truly cross paths with Prince Heero.**

**He raised his spy glass again and noted the small one man dug off their port bow. It was him. He knew it. The sailor's watched him with mixed expressions. Only his lieutenants knew why they were treading the waters off the straits.**

"**It's him captain?" his first lieutenant asked.**

**There was excitement in his voice. The man had been the first to actually spot the small boat. His second lieutenant was crowded behind listening, also eager to please him.**

**They were sycophants, plying for his attention. As a prince he was use to that. They plied him with compliments in order to curry favors for their houses. His sister's betrothal was also very much a concern to them.**

"**May I address this problem, my lord," his first lieutenant begged.**

"**No, let me, my lord," the second begged.**

**Zechs was about to deny them the pleasure when he realized that it was be a perfect opportunity to rid himself of three contestants for his sister's hand. Zechs had no desire to see his little sister wed.**

**Zechs silently stared at the men. He could see fear in their eyes. It was the mask. The silver mask that he wore caused it. The lightening count some called him behind his back. He didn't care. He enjoyed the power such a simple device offered him.**

"**Yes, do as you will," he nodded to the both of them. "However do not kill him, I personally want that pleasure."**

"**Ready the long boat," shouted the first lieutenant at his younger assistants.**

**The men scurried to obey. Zechs could see them glancing behind the lieutenants to watch him. Their fear was almost tangible. Zechs again raised the spy glass to watch the boat in the distance. He could see the dark haired tawny skinned man clearly. From a distance he could easily be anyone of the natives from the coast but the clothes he had were well made and not from this region. Zechs was extremely pleased with himself.**

**As his much larger vessel approached Zechs watched the foreigner try and paddle away from them. The waves his ship created were large enough to over turn the little dug only the people of the first land were truly great seaman. He watched him ride the tops of the waves using them to gain more distance from the ship.**

**He was delaying the inevitable already the long boats were in the water each with three oars men to row. The little dug gave them quite a chase but eventually they were able to pull up equal to his port and star port sides.**

**Prince Zechs's men were eager to prove themselves to their prince and they had promised to capture him, bring him in alive. It was a mistake Prince Heero was not one to be captured and would rather kill or be killed first.**

**The three oarsmen reached out and grabbed the little boat. Prince Zechs watched them get butchered by the dark hair smaller man. The wild prince used his hands and they were like bands of steel. Each strike seemed to slip through flesh crunching through bone. The men scream jerking back hard rocking their long boat. The first lieutenant tried to bridge the two boats by stepping into the small vessel. The prince merely cracked his leg with an oar and sent the man into the water.**

**The foreign prince pushed away from the larger vessel and tried to distance his self from the second long boat. The men gave chase only this time they were far more cautious.**

**As the second long boat came aside the dug the men threw hooks into the boat. The prince cut the ropes only it was too late the damage had been done the little dug was now within reaching distance. The men picked up their oars like fighting staffs and brandished them at the prince.**

**The foreign prince fought them valiantly, he managed to disable one man shoving him overboard before he too was shoved from his boat. He disappeared under the waves and the second lieutenant with his two remaining sailors stood poise looking down into the depths below.**

**They waited several minutes before the first crack was heard from under the long boat. The men stabbed their oars blindly into the water trying to reach the prince.**

"**He's under the boat," one sailor yelled.**

**His words were punctuated when a gout sprayed from the bottom of their boat. Another sailor screamed and jumped up clutching a bleeding foot. The long boat was filling with water rapidly.**

**Frightened for their lives the sailors leaped from the boat and quickly tried to swim for the other long boat. Zechs watched a dark shadow follow the first man then suddenly he was pulled down into the depths below. The last sailor flayed at the water violently before an unseen assailant too pulled him down.**

**The second lieutenant had stayed in the sinking long boat until the last moment. Then he too leaped into the water. He never reemerged.**

**From the large vessel the sailors' shouts of encouragement died as the lieutenant disappeared under the waves. They stared at the water trying to find the prince yet the prince had yet to surface for air.**

"**A sea wraith," one sailor mumbled.**

"**No, a merman," said another.**

"**No, fools," Zechs shouted. "It was a lowly man from the first lands, nothing more."**

**The sailors didn't look convinced. Sailors were superstitious and fearful of the ocean's wrath. Their respect for the ocean and things of the sea at times would even supercede the captain.**

**Prince Zechs searched the waves when it suddenly occurred to him that the other long boat was missing. When he searched for it he saw that it was drifting against the current.**

"**It was a man," Prince Zechs insisted. He pointed at the slow moving long boat.**

**The remaining sailors watched the long boat with angry eyes. Several ran and grabbed spears but Zechs knew it would be difficult if not outright impossible to hit the prince from their height.**

"**We can't let the death of those men go unanswered," he told the remaining crew. "While I am fighting with the bastard use this ship to avenge our fellow sailors."**

**They turned the ship towards the long boat and using a rope Zechs dropped to the deck of the long boat quickly and silently. Zechs was to face off with the prince himself.**

**-**

**Prince Heero knew the larger vessel was approaching since the waves from the ship were causing the long boat to rock. He couldn't abandon the protection of the vessel yet only he knew that he would soon have little choice.**

**The thump of something landing in the ship was the only indication that his ploy had been discovered. Heero looked up in time to see Prince Zechs's sword aimed for his head. Instinctively he drew the winged sword.**

**While in the water the blade's magic was weak and the air strike from the sword only shoved Prince Zechs onto his back. Not willing to stay at a disadvantage Prince Heero slipped onto the long boat.**

**While the two princes fought on the deck Prince Zechs had his remaining men ram the long boat with their larger ship. Prince Zechs had been expecting the two boats to collide so when the larger ship suddenly rammed the smaller boat Prince Zechs grabbed the rope he had used and pulled himself away from the collision.**

**Prince Heero was taken by surprise and again instinctively used the winged sword. This time the air blast hit the hull of the ship explosively. The wind magic cut through the planks of wood like butter. The force of the wind and the colliding ships caught the foreign prince. The last thing Heero saw before he was violently thrown into the ocean was a dark gaping hole in the side of the ship.**

-

-

TBC

-

-

Comments

Thanks for the comments and reviews. I really appreciate hearing from you. I have edited the summary to include pairing. There is some standard and non-standard pairing plus a possible 1+2+5 but I'm not sure if I'm going that route. I know the story is developing slowly but all the characters are included and with a fair amount of participation. I hope you enjoy the next upcoming chapters.

Ani


	4. The Thief

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side. There is some standard and non-standard pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

"_**Lies," Trowa said softly. He captured Quatre's waist and pulled the small servant into his pallet. "I know for a fact that Prince Heero is not dead."**_

_**Quatre slid from under Trow's body losing his sleeping vest in the process. He looked back to see Trowa watching him almost mockingly. Quatre backed up even further till he was nearly touching the tent.**_

"_**You may run and hide," Trowa started to say when Quatre interrupted him.**_

"_**But I never tell a lie," Quatre finished.**_

_**Trowa stared at him and Quatre was pleased to see a slight puzzled look on his face. He resisted breathing a sigh of relief for the last thing he wanted to do was insult the prince.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**That's what the thief always said."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**The thief, who lived in the city of Roma," Quatre added mysteriously.**_

_**Trowa sigh impatiently. He had no fear that he would insult his guest, especially since he didn't know who Quatre really was.**_

"_**I guess that is also part of the story."**_

"_**Yes, the most important part." **_

**-**

**The Thief**

**-**

**In the city of Roma there was a thief called Duo—Duo Maxwell. He was a street rat, an orphan from as far as he could remember. He wasn't born in this town, actually he didn't know what town he came from or who his parents were for all of his young life he stole to feed himself.**

"**We need to make this our last pinch," Solo said to Duo as they marked a fruit vendor for their breakfast.**

**Duo looked puzzled at his friend, brother and confidant. Stealing from the local fruit vendors was something even a two year old could do. They knew that since they had been stealing from these vendors since that time.**

"**What will we do for supper?" he asked.**

"**Not this," Solo huffed annoyed. "The next big pinch we do. We're getting too old for this type of lifestyle."**

**Solo was now twenty to Duo's eighteen and this was not the first time he had said such a thing. Duo sighed and refocused on the vendor. He wanted one of the really red apples on the top of the cart. He didn't want to think about the future.**

"**My luck it will be overripe and rotten," Duo mumbled to himself.**

"**We should start a business," Solo continued ignoring Duo's self-absorption with the fruit. "Scavenging—that is what we should do. Look at what got this morning, it's worth a lot of money."**

**Duo glanced at the sword now hooked through Solo's belt. It was beautiful, real craftsman ship with a hilt that had wings made of silver and gold. They had gotten it from the beach that looked out from the bay to the open ocean. That beach was a hidden secret for truly only a few knew that things from the shallow seas had a tendency to wash up on the shore. Not only the shore but also in the sea cave. The sea cave was only accessible during low tide making it a real treasure trove—if one dared to look.**

"**Scavenging?" Duo repeated with a shrug. "That sword we found this morning was just luck. Besides, I'm the best."**

**They both knew what he meant when he said, 'the best,' for Duo was really a good thief. He was the best thief known in the city, hell he was the best thief known in several cities. Like a shadow, Duo could slip in and disappear with the goods. He had pilferage from homes, ships and people. He was so good a thief that he was sometimes called the prince of thieves so it was no idle boast. **

"**There's no future in it," Solo said angrily. He grabbed Duo by the shoulder and spun him around. "It's wrong. We are taking from others."**

**Duo was shocked, he never thought of it that way. He gave Solo a stubborn glare and shrugged off his grip. He didn't like feeling guilty.**

"**You can go scavenge all you like," Duo snapped. "I'm getting that apple."**

"**Duo," Solo said quietly. "Duo, I can't—I can't keep up with you."**

**But Duo had already turned away. He knew that Solo wanted him to stop because Solo wasn't that good a thief, he was too big and slow plus he was getting too old to be considered a child. The malnourishment that had kept both him and Solo from growing too big was no longer a factor. Solo now looked like a young man.**

"**I can take care of both of us," Duo mumbled to himself.**

**He felt his shoulder grabbed again and Duo turned angrily to Solo. He was so distracted and upset with Solo that he didn't realize that it wasn't Solo who had grabbed him. He found himself staring at the local authority.**

**-**

**The local magistrate Sir Berker hated thieves. He would raid many legitimate homes if he so much as suspected it held a thieves den. This was another reason why Solo was reconsidering his way of life.**

"**Well what do we have here," said the magistrate Berker looking at the unkempt scamp in front of him.**

**At first he thought it was a girl, since the fellow had such a pretty heart shaped face, big purplish blue eyes and hair. He amended that as he got a close look at the young man, his slightly mended clothes and dirty long braid. Berker felt he heart speed up, this was either a thief or a whore.**

"**I'm just running an errand for my master," Duo said in his best little boy voice.**

**It was a mistake. Duo knew it as soon as he said the words. He felt dread settle in his stomach as he watched the magistrate give him a lingering and appraising look.**

**Being able to pass him self off as a woman had many benefits for a thief. It allowed him to get up close to his target where being a man would not have. Also any good thief knew that dressing the part was also important. Duo wasn't wearing a dress but the clothes he was wearing were stylish and well kept. Only on close inspection would someone notice that his pants had been hemmed and he hadn't seen a tub of water in months.**

**There were also disadvantages and the look in the magistrate's eyes told Duo this was one of them. Duo took a step back only have his wrist seized in a powerful grip. In morbid fascination he watched the man lick his thin dry lips.**

"**One wonders what a lord would do with such as you," sneered the dark haired magistrate.**

"**Release me," Duo cried in more fear than he intended as his panic started to sink in.**

"**No," Berker laughed. "You're too much of a prize. I don't know what the prince will enjoy more the fact that you're a thief or a whore?"**

"**You release him, sir," Solo snapped as he tapped Berker on the shoulder with their newly acquired sword.**

"**What's this?" said the dark haired magistrate looking at the weapon. He then glanced at Solo and smiled. It was a cruel smile full of loathing. "Today must be my lucky day. I have two whores and two thieves for the prince to play with."**

**Solo blanched. Prince Zech's visits to the city always involved cruel punishments to any thieves or prisoners unfortunate enough to have gotten caught. Since, Queen Une enjoyed allowing the prince to stand judgment over the populace when he attended her court.**

"**How dare you," Solo said with indignant grace.**

**Berker wasn't fooled. Prince Zechs was coming and had recently survive a shipwreck he seemed to always be in a sour mood lately but with this mishap who knows what kind of mood he will be in. It was better not to find out, especially since Queen Une's reputation for harshness actually superceded the prince's. We better have plenty of prisoners for him when he gets here, Berker thought.**

"**I said release him," Solo repeated.**

**Berker answered by reaching for his own sword. He was well trained and knew he could easily best the thief. As his hand closed over empty air Becker looked down to see that his sword was gone. He looked back at the thief and saw that his pretty boy companion was now standing next to him. Berker gaped at the young man then looked to see he was holding a fleshy summer squash. He didn't remember ever letting the thief go, angrily he flung the fruit away.**

"**Damn you," he snarled.**

**His sword wasn't the only thing missing. Duo hefted the man's purse playfully in one hand. Solo stood next to him with a grim face, he didn't trust the magistrate even unarmed. If the man did manage to capture them it could easily be a death sentence.**

"**Come," Solo urged Duo.**

**He stepped back giving himself more space before turning to run. It was a good thing he did for as he turned Berker lounged for him. The man went sprawling as his trousers fell to his ankles.**

**Solo jumped in fear and shock as he glanced at Duo. He friend was now holding a thin leather belt that showed much wear. Solo watched Duo dropped the belt on the man's head with a look of disgust of his face.**

"**You can keep your ugly belt. It is way too big for me," he said.**

**A small crowd had gathered and Solo could hear them tittering over the magistrate's mishap. In this part of town the man was not well liked, only feared.**

"**Come, let's go," Solo nearly shouted.**

**Duo turned and sprinted for the more heavier and densely populated alleyways. He could tell that Solo was unhappy with him. He didn't know why. They were never scared of Berker and his ilk. Duo glanced at Solo and saw he was even grimmer of countenance.**

"**Why are you so mad?" He was about say when suddenly Solo seemed to trip.**

**For a second Solo was running next to him, then suddenly he was lying on the ground. Duo sprinted back surprised. As he got closer to his friend he realized what had happened. There sticking out of Solo's back was an arrow bolt.**

"**Solo!"**

**Duo grabbed Solo by the shoulders and struggled under his friend's larger and heavier frame. Solo was dead weight and Duo could barely move, then he felt his friend struggle under his own power and the two managed to hobble over to a stable for one of the less expensive Inns.**

"**There over this way," Berker's voice echoed from behind them. "I hit one of them."**

**He was close. Duo felt panic sweeping over him. He grabbed at Solo's shoulders only to get shoved away. Duo looked at his friend and gasped in surprise the arrowhead was protruding from the center his Solo's chest.**

"**Takes this and run," Solo wheezed.**

"**No," Duo argued, panic made his voice louder than he intended. "I won't leave you."**

"**Do it, I'm done for," Solo said softly. "You must save yourself."**

**Solo shoved the gold and silver winged sword into Duo's hands. The blade was light and cool to the touch. Duo nearly dropped it but Solo was adamant**

"**Use the beach like I showed you." Solo whispered as blood started to slowly drip from his lips. "Promise me."**

"**You can make it."**

"**No," Solo coughed. Now blood was pouring freely from his mouth. "Run, hide…never tell a lie."**

"**No!"**

"**Promise me," he said as he bonelessly collapses to the ground.**

"**Solo!" Duo cried.**

**Now the voices of many soldiers could be heard. Solo's forehead wrinkled in alarm. He didn't have the strength to move. He glanced at Duo's face and saw tears running freely down his cheeks. He smiled for at the moment he felt so loved.**

"**Big boys don't cry," he whispered and died.**

"**There they are," the magistrate yelled.**

**Duo glanced up and for a moment he was tempted to throw his life away. He gripped the beautiful light sword in his hand like a throwing knife, the only weapon he knew how to use, and was tempted to run at the hateful man.**

"**Stop him," Berker shouted to the guards that had joined him. "Make sure he doesn't get away or suffer Prince Zechs's wrath."**

**This seemed to awaken something inside him. Even if he did manage to kill Berker the others could capture him. That was the last thing he wanted and he was sure it would be the last thing the Solo would want to happen.**

**Duo swore and ran. He ran till his breath bellowed out of his chest in great grasping heaves. He ran till the wind made his eyes burn. He ran till he felt sand dragging at his feet. He had ran till he had out ran them all.**

**Duo collapsed on the beach and cried but no tears would come. He stopped when a wave of water hit him in the face. The cold foam momentarily broke into his mourning and he became aware of his surroundings. It was getting dark. Duo wasn't sure how long he had laid there. He got up to leave when he heard a soft moan from the beneath the sound of the waves.**

**Duo looked around. The whole beach was quickly becoming submerged in the ocean. Duo took two steps and tripped over what he thought was a pile of seaweed but wasn't. Under closer inspection he realized that it was a man.**

-

-

TBC

-

-

Comments

-

Whew, it took a while for me to finish the part that introduces Duo. It came out sadder than I intended but it is needed to give his character more purpose. I hope you enjoyed it. I know the story is developing slowly but be patient all the main characters are included.

-

Ani


	5. Washed Ashore

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side. There is some standard and non-standard pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

_"You see Prince Heero was only missing for a short time, he didn't died in an ocean wreak," Quatre finished noting Trowa's look of disbelief._

_"A thief? I would had rather drown than to suffer such utter humiliation," Trowa sniffed._

_Quatre grimaced internally but he was not surprised at Trowa reaction many nobles would have felt that way. He was happy to see that regardless of the indignity that Prince Heero suffered Trowa seemed to be really enjoying the story—well at least, more interested in the story._

_"Well he couldn't have felt any less humility than Prince Zech's did," Quatre mumbled and watched as Trowa's dead green eyes finally light up in interest. "No one in the Sank kingdom knew of the Prince's mishap but Queen Une did."_

_"How," Trowa asked?_

_"Because she is a sorceress," Quatre whispered._

. 

**Washed Ashore**

**-**

The messenger from the First Lands had just left. He had come bearing regrets and pleas for patience. It seemed that the prince had yet to pass his birth rights so any response to their request would have to be delayed.

"Those people have insulted us for the last time," Zechs spoke to his royal companion his light blue eyes flashing at her from behind his mask. "Not able to respond, it is an insult to my darling little sister."

Relena had not uttered one word of complaint, like a dutiful daughter she had taken the news in good grace. Zechs however had threatened the messenger and vowed that he would never see his sister wed to the foreigner. Only Zechs was wrong, Relena's dutiful response was due to the fact that the princess found the people of the First Land interesting, especially the young and handsome foreign prince.

"Zechs there was never another time," Noin replied trying to smooth his royal highness.

Zechs ignored her. He was about of call in a servant to pour a glass of whiskey for him when he realized he had already picked up the decanter. Zechs put the delicate crystal bottle to his lips and took a healthy swig like a common sailor.

Noin watched him in quiet concern. She knew that the man she grew up with was still there only it was getting harder and harder to see him. Lately it had been worse, not only was he drinking but the bouts of anger were unprecedented.

"It's that horrid mask," Relena had told Noin. "No brother of mine would behave in such a fashion. He's enscrolled."

Noin wanted to believe that, more than anything she wanted that to be true. If he was enscrolled then maybe they could break the spell. Noin said nothing of what she was thinking. She was only a companion for the prince. A female brought and raised to be a comfort for him. Most companions for young male nobles were also male but since Prince Zechs was the only male in the family no one care if he sired a few offspring from the wrong side of the blanket, A bastard from a good bloodline could be handy in the situation where there was no proper male heirs to rule.

Queen Une must have thought that way also since she wanted to arrange having her niece, Dorothy Catonina as the prince's first concubine or maybe if she was lucky a wife. The Sanc's royal family, the Peacecrafts did not approve of such a match since the people of Roma distained pacisfists and were constantly warring. They also believed in slavery and held live executions. Prince Zech's had been in agreement with his parents, that was until the mask.

It had been a birthday gift from Lady Dorothy and it was soon after receiving the mask that Prince Milliardo became Zechs. That he became the man she was watching drink from bottle like a common sot.

"I am going to the City of Roma," Zechs said anger lacing his voice.

"But my lord you just got back from that ill fated trip. You should stay with your family they were very worried," Noin implored.

Zechs didn't replied as he called to his servants to ready his bags for travel. The now half empty decanter was rudely thrusted at a passing servant.

"I missed you," Noin said softly under her breath as she watched her beloved storm away his long platinum hair streaming behind him.

- - - - -

When Prince Zechs arrived in Roma the palace was in an uproar. "Find that thief, find every thief or take their place," Queen Une yelled at the captain of her guard and the city's magistrate.

"Problems my queen," Zechs said bowing to her.

"You have arrived just in time. This fool allowed a couple of thieves to get the best of him," she informed him.

"My Lord Prince it was not my fault, how was I to know this was the prince of thieves," Berker complained. "He and his companion seemed like ordinary urchins."

"Ordinary urchins bearing a gold winged sword," Queen Une said softly as she slapped the captain hard across the face. Berker flinched slightly but made no other moves. "A sword worthy of a prince."

Zechs stared at the queen. Could this be Wing? He glanced at Berker and saw that the magistrate looked pale and frightened. A palm print blazed bright red on his cheek.

Berker tried to keep a blank face but his heart was racing and he was sure the queen knew it. He didn't know how she had known but after losing the second thief he returned to find the queen in a rage. She had summoned him immediately, something he would never want to repeat. Truthfully he didn't know why he was surprised. She was a witch. Like everyone, he had heard the rumors that Queen Une practiced the ancient arts. Only, this was the first time he had ever been privy to that fact, personally privy to that fact. He saw the prince watching him and he turned slightly away.

"If this is true then why are you standing here," Zechs said menacingly. The magistrate glanced back at him and Zechs wasn't sure who he was more afraid of. Annoyed to think that the man might actually be more afraid of the Queen Zechs glared at him. "You should be out finding my sword."

"Y-your sword?" Berker stuttered.

"You heard Queen Une, worthy of a prince," he quoted. "Do you know of any other princes?"

"No, my lord," Berker mumbled backing away and bowing. He knew better than to answer that question. "We will find this thief, right away."

Zechs watched the man retreat in poor humor. His exit failed to please him. The sword must have washed up on shore and the witch had probably divined the whole sordid event, Zechs thought angrily. He made sure to hide those feelings and let nothing of his thoughts show on his face as he turned to the queen.

"How did he acquire the sword?" Zechs asked suspiciously.

"The same way you lost it," Queen Une laughed confirming his suspicions.

-

-

TBC

-

-


	6. Refuge

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side. There is some standard and non-standard pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

_"She knew?" Trowa asked. "Does she see things that happen everywhere?"_

_"I don't know but I believe her powers are only over her city," Quatre confessed worried he may lose his audience yet not willing to lie. "There are things about the ancient arts, I don't know about."_

_"She should have know where the thief was and where Prince Heero was?"_

_"She knew that wing was in the city and I am sure she sensed the prince but she wasn't able to locate them since they did not use magic," Quatre told him. "It is said that magic attracts magic."_

_"Magic attracts magic," Trowa repeated softly._

_"Yes, unless a magic user knows how to hide themselves," Quatre explained. "Initially that is about all the prince and the thief could do."_

-.

-.

**Refuge**

-

They were hunting him. Many thieves had been caught and now their thin ragged bodies hung from beggars gate. Most had fled and those that stayed knew they risked execution. At first, Duo didn't realize that the increase policing was about him he thought it was he had gotten away and Berker felt the fool but now he knew the truth. It was because of Prince Zechs, Berker's threat of having someone to give to the prince was real. Berker and his ilk were hunting him and any thief foolish enough to get in the way.

This made getting anything and everything very difficult. Duo had to avoid his less fortunate brethren ever time he went out. Even desperate men have their limits and Duo's head was worth quite a lot of limits. A slow and bitter hatred for Prince Zechs started to build inside of him, yet Duo knew he was also at fault.

"I really did it this time," Duo mumbled out loud. They had even put up posters with a rough picture and it had his description written below. "I can't even get out, they blocked the city gates."

Duo's whisper echoed back at him. The empty warehouse had a tendency to amplify sounds. Most likely one of the reasons thieves never used such places as a hide out. The fact that the place was empty didn't help. No, it wasn't empty, Duo looked at the young man he had rescued from the beach. At first he thought the young man was dead but after a few pokes he had gotten a moan.

The young man's clothes were well made and only slightly tattered from his mis-adventure. Such good material was actually very valuable only it was obviously from a Far Easterner's outfit. The people of Roma were not that welcoming to strangers, especially to Far Easterners.

"These clothes could get you killed," Duo told his sleeping guest.

Duo had needed to purchased a swathe to cover him. That swathe was now covering his naked form. Duo plied his needle and thread expertly to the soft and well made material. Sewing was a good thief's number one skill, he thought as he broke the thread with his teeth. That and good hygiene, he grimaced to himself. It had been a long time since he had a bath and he knew he wasn't seeing one in the near future either.

Duo turned around and looked out the large windows that punctuated the second level of the warehouse. Another good reason why a thief wouldn't choose a place like this, he thought again.

Of course Solo hadn't wanted this place as a thieves den, Duo thought sadly. He fought back tears and blinked hot wet eyes. He sighed and glanced back at his quiet companion startled to see the other staring back at him with dark blue eyes.

"You're up" Duo said with a smile. He hopped up and went over to the meager supplies he had purchased from the magistrate's purse. "I was worried you might need medical attention."

"Where am I and where are my clothes?" he asked raking a hand though dark messy hair. He gave his benefactor a lingering stare, "…street rat."

"Roma and the name's Duo," Duo said taking no offensive at the stranger's tone. He was glad the man spoke the common tongue. "Here eat while it's good and here is some fresh water too."

Duo was dreadfully hungry but this stranger probably hadn't had food or water in days so he figured to let him eat his share first. The small soup was luke warm since he couldn't keep anything bigger than the smallest of flames to warm his food and the bread was a day old, still it was better than nothing.

Prince Heero wanted to ask him more questions but the smell of the food distracted him. He grabbed the water and drank it all then bolted down the bread and soup.

"Slow down you probably hadn't eaten in days," Duo said carefully masking his disappointment at the lost meal.

"I can't wear this filthy rag," Heero said tossing the empty bowl away his blue eyes full of contempt.

"No of course not that is why I mended your clothes," Duo said proudly showing him the mended garments.

Heero didn't answer. He just snatched his clothes and proceeded to dress. He sniffed at the stale smell of them. That wasn't the only thing he found smelly. He glanced at his benefactor and glared.

"Well I'm sorry your majesty but that's all I could do," Duo huffed at Heero's glare his patience had finally run low.

"How do I get out of here," Heero ordered.

"The door's that way" Duo answer jerking his thumb in the direction mentioned. Without any more ado Heero turned to leave.

"Well how do you like that not even a, 'thank you for saving my life', I should let that ungrateful bastard walk right out here," Duo mumble at Heero's retreating back but being malicious was not a common trait for him.

"Wait, don't go," Duo said racing after the man he had found on the beach. He quickly caught up with him since the guy had stopped and was reading one of his wanted posters.

"The gates are all blocked and there has been a curfew imposed recently," Duo told him.

"Your doing?" Heero said indicating the poster.

A thief, Heero thought as he gave a closeer look at his unwanted benefactor. He wasn't surprised, he was only a little shocked that such a small and petty looking thief would warrant a poster.

"Yes, but I really didn't steal anything…that time," Duo confessed as the stranger leveled a look at him. "Besides, the people of this city would never help a foreigner especially an Far Easterner like you."

"So why are you helping me?" Heero asked.

Now that Heero knew who his benefactor was he wondered what he wanted with him. He didn't trust strangers and he especially didn't trust thieves. He had been raised not to trust people.

"I'm not native to this city," Duo answered honestly. "And being lost and homeless is something I can relate to."

"Well I'm not homeless and I need to get back home as soon as possible so show me where the gates are," Heero practically commanded him.

"Well look your majesty," Duo started to say but Heero corrected

"I would be highness I'm not a king…yet. There are no countries with a king so young," Heero spoke mistaking Duo's sarcasm for ignorance since no one had ever been sarcastic to him before.

"Yet…You must have brain fever or maybe you swallowed too much sea water," Duo answered harshly. "The gates are blocked."

"I heard you the first time and I'm not stupid," Heero snapped.

He never had anyone talk to him that way before and felt was wave of anger towards the street rat. He glared at the other, only it didn't seem to have any effect. Usually his glares would cause a person to tremble in fear.

"Follow me," Duo said leading the way.

As they walked through the city, Duo slowly started rambling on about the city and its people. They got to a more brightly lit street and before Heero could venture out Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch me," Heero snarled shrugging Duo off.

Duo felt his face heat up with shame. Cleanliness is a luxury that can be expensive especially to a street rat but Duo always tried to keep himself as clean of possible. Only, recently with things being so difficult he had to forego a few ablutions.

"I wanted to give you this," Duo said in a pained voice as tossed Heero the swathe of clothe

Heero caught the cloth and glance at the other. He noticed that Duo had wrapped himself in a similar clothe making it hard to see him. Heero wrapped himself as best he could.

"Should I cover my face also?" Heero asked. Duo just shrugged suddenly withdrawn and silent.

Duo then led him to the gate and when Heero looked he saw that he was right, it was well guarded.

"Is this the only gate," Heero asked.

"No but the others are guarded even better," Duo replied.

"I want to see them," Heero commanded.

Duo just shrugged and replied, "fine."

Heero sighed in frustration as he looked at the third gate. The thief had been right the other gates were guarded even heavier. He turned to follow Duo but suddenly his legs seemed to turn to jelly. Heero collapsed.

Duo hurried over to his side, "I knew I should have said something earlier." He reached down pulling one of Heero's arms over his shoulder. Heero tried to shrug him off but he was too weak. "Look we need to get back and you are not going to make it in your condition so you're just going to have to lean on me."

Heero resisted for a moment then he leaned into him and allowed Duo to take him back to his hiding place.

-

-

TBC

-

-

Comments

-

This story does move a bit slowly but I believe there will soon be plenty of action. If you are enjoying it please let me know, I don't believe I'm good at romance and I hope this story will be great practice since it will have lots of action, adventure and of course romance.

-

Ani


	7. Friendship

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side. There is some standard and non-standard pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

_"I wonder what that thief and the prince did while they waited for Heero to regained his strength," Trowa asked softly._

_Quatre was about to answer when he felt the tickle of Trowa's fingers at the drawstrings to his pants. Trowa's eyes were focused so intently on him that for a moment Quatre lost his train of thought. Taking advantage of Quatre's distraction, Trowa leaned forward and nuzzled his chin. Unfortunately this had the opposite effect and ended up breaking the spell._

"_Prince Heero was very sick," Quatre breathed as he tried to disengage himself from Trowa's gentle administration. "I very much doubt Duo would have taken advantage of him at that time."_

"_A thief?" Trowa mocked softly. "Doubtful."_

_Trowa leaned forward briefly to cover Quatre with dozens of soft butterfly kisses all along his neck. Quatre bit his lip to keep from sighing in pleasure and for a moment he was tempted to let Trowa continue but he knew the consequences and instead gently pulled away._

_Doggedly, Trowa followed for a moment and managed to mumble softly against Quatre's mouth. When he saw that Quatre was not returning the caresses he stopped, although he was far from discouraged._

"_Stealing is stealing," Trowa said feeling a tinge of disappointment. "Does it matter to a thief if it's from a sick and unconscious man?"_

_"It is not much of a challenge," Quatre replied._

"_Fine, what was the little thief doing to our wounded and hapless prince?"_

"_Building a relationship," Quatre said very softly. "A friendship."_

_At any moment he expected a snort of contempt but when his comment met silence he looked up to see Trowa staring at him. His eyes were a mixture of emotions, longing, lust, envy and something else._

-

-

A Friendship 

-

The next couple of days Heero was delirious with fever and all he could manage to do was eat what Duo brought for him, which was good because at least he wasn't suffering from malnutrition. The problem with that was that Duo had run out of funds. The purse he had stolen from magistrate Berker was depleted. Duo found himself on amission the night after he had fed Heero the last of their supplies.

It was an affluent neighborhood and most of the homes were owned by merchants and othermen of the working class. They were rich by not as rich as some of the homes owned by minor royalty and persons with titles. It was the first time in his life that Duo was playing it safe. He and Solo would hit some of the richest homes not the upper working class. Both he and Solo had great respect for those that had worked their way that far through life.

"It is just for food," Duo mumbled to himself. "I'm sure you can spare a bit of food for two hungry bellies."

The home was two story and white washed to a almost off white grayish color. Duo had scaled a large neighboring tree and watched the kitchen staff as they prepared for the next morning. He wasn't just looking but memorizing the layout of the kitchen and where the supplies were because while everyone one was asleep Duo was going in without lights and take what he needed. This was a simple heist for Duo yet for the common thief it was quite a feat.

As the servants bedded down in front the fireplace in the main hallDuo slipped from the tree. The kitchen was in the next room.There were two large dogs lying among the servants so as a safety precaution Duo had wet the wood outside the kitchen. This would cause the logs in fireplace to crackle more then usual thus hiding any noise he might inadvertently make.

Duo slipped in tothe kitchen slipping several apples into his shirt as he passed the side counter. On the main counter he cut a huge chunk of meat off a baked pig and wrapped it in a cloth. In another small cloth he rolled some of the dough the cook had placed to rise under the counter.

His small flame would bake that nicely he thought as he cut a huge wedge of cheese from a cloth-covered mound in the next cubbert. Duo released the cloth and was about to pull out a jar of cool sweet cream when he accidentally bumped a mousetrap with the end of his knife. The resounding snap echoed loudly in his ears. Duo pulled his knife free and slipped behind the counter just as one of the two large dogs shoved the kitchen door open. The dog hadn't spotted him yet but Duo knew it was only a matter of time. He had enough for the next day or two so he decided to cut his loses and flee with what he had.

Duo moved towards the window when he heard a growl coming from the right of him. It was the other dog. He was so focused on slipping past the first that he was forgotten about the listening out for the second.

It was pitch black in the kitchen and there was no moon tonight to help him. The dogs had the advantage. Duo readied his knife, if he had to kill the dog he would but it was only if he had to. Quick as lighting Duo shoved the rest of the bake pig on the counter onto the rushing dog and leaped for a window. He felt jaws graze his ankle ripping his pants as the other dog went after him.

With a kick Duo broke free and fled quickly scaling the tree he had used to observe the house. From there he ascended to the neighboring home and slipped away.

Heero watched Duo slipped into their refuge with a smile plastered on his face. His fever had finally broken and he was weak yet not as weak as he would have been if not for the thief. Heero took a good look at his benefactor. He was painfully thin and dirty no thinner and dirtier than before. Heero was a prince but he knew to recognize someone who went over and beyond duty for someone else.

"I brought you some bread, well dough actually but it will bake up fresh," Duo smiled as he carefully placed a wrapped bundled by the small flame he used to heat their food.

The smell of baking yeast filled the air as Duo sat down and pulled out some meat and cheese he had hidden in his clothes. He cut a healthy chunk of meat for Heero and held it out to him. As Heero reached for it Duo's stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

"You haven't been eating," Heero said suddenly refusing the offer.

"I've done without food before. I'm tougher than I look," Duo said merrily although his unusually purplish blue eyes held a deep sadness.

"You look like hell," Heero said bluntly.

Duo winced at his remarked and felt again the shame he always felt when someone remarked on his looks. Maybe he was a little vain but he didn't think so.

"I know I look ghastly but you didn't have to point it out," Duo huffed. "Beside there is enough for both of us."

Heero knew he was wrong and he was being ungrateful. Damn it, Heero swore silently. He was stuck in an enemy city with no money, shelter or food plus he was dependent upon a thief for the simplest of things.

"You eat first," Heero amended trying to sound contrite.

It didn't work, he sounded more bossy and rude but at least he had managed to get Duo to eat, he noted as the thief hungrily ripped off a piece of meat.

Duo looked at the stranger's face and realized that it was not easy for him to accept help. These Far Easterners are weird, Duo thought. Well, he only knew a few besides Heero and they were mostly indentured sailors from the docks. He handed Heero another piece of meat. He watched him eat it and once he finished he started cutting up some cheese.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Heero said slowly almost painfully but his dark blue eyes were steady. "I know you could have left the city long ago."

I wouldn't have left, Duo thought and he also thought how really strange he was about some really simple things. He acts like he doesn't have a friend in the world, like no one had ever cared for him. His clothes alone had told Duo that he was wealthy. It didn't make any sense to Duo since he figured that most wealthy people had dozens of servants to care for them. Duo shrugged to himself, he had other worries he needed to focus on.

"I can't keep this up. If you're feeling strong enough, I think I know a way we can get out," Duo told him unusually serious after they finished their meal.

"Understood," Heero responded just as eager to leave the city. "What do you propose?"

-

The next day the two of them stood in the court area inside the Queen's gate. The colorful paved flagstones that marked the pavilion that served of the market place was crowed with the affluent and the rich. Vendors for the elite hawks their wares, the women and men were dressed better than some of the poor folk on Sunday in his section of the city. The Queen's guards were there and as Duo and Heero waited they watched the magistrate lead a procession across the square to the West gate.

Prince Zechs soon followed along with the Queen and her niece. Duo had seen this many times before and as usually it infuriated him. They would parade across the city to the main gate then to the west gate and back. Of the several proclamations that were read one was the warrant for his arrest. He saw Heero stiffen next to him as the city's crier described 'the prince of thieves', Duo himself and how he had stolen the prince's sword.

"You stole his sword," Heero asked suddenly liking thief even more than before.

"I told you, I didn't steal it I found it on the beach," Duo admitted. "Besides I didn't know it was his."

Heero felt cold breeze rip through him at Duo's words. He was about to question him when a cart emerged from the Queen's gate. He saw Duo gape in disbelief and that look quickly turned to anger. Heero looked back to see that inside the cart were prisoners--dead prisoners. Heero frowned as he looked closely at the bodies. These prisoners had been burned.

"Make way," Berker yelled.

Heero saw Zechs nodding regally at the head of the royal procession. They had burned the prisoners. From what Heero knew that was a death usually reserved for more serious offenses. This was done on purpose to try and flush the prince of thieves out or at least have others turn on him, if not by greed then by fear. Now more than ever Heero thought that the sword Zech's wanted to get was indeed wing.

Heero turned back to Duo and saw that the thief was furious. Too late he saw the horse offal that he had clutched in his hand, too late he was to stop him from throwing it and too late he was to slip away before it struck.

With deadly accuracy Heero saw the wad pass the magistrate and hit Prince Zech's directly on the side of the head. The clod was muddy in texture and seemed to burst as it connected. The crowd became deadly silent from a moment and then all hell broke lose.

-

-

TBC


	8. An Enchanted Sword

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side. There is some standard and non-standard pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

_Trowa lounged across from Quatre with a shocked look on his face. Quatre realized that he had actually surprised him. Maybe he never thought a thief could be so rude and daring to someone high above him. Or maybe…_

_"I heard about this," Trowa gasped breaking into Quatre's thoughts._

_He suddenly heard the crunch of footsteps in the rocky sand as the guards to his father's camp probably went in search of the noise they just heard. Quatre felt his face blush red and was glad for the concealing darkness of the tent. They wouldn't barge into the prince's tent without provocation yet he wasn't sure if his father hadn't arranged this too._

_Just as the approaching guards' silhouettes darkened the tent Trowa called out. He didn't even turn his head. Yet Quatre could see him watching him by the gleam in one dark green eye._

"_Who dares disturb my rest?" He called sharply._

_The guards immediately stopped and just a quickly Quatre saw them retreat. Trowa's eyes narrowed on Quatre heavy in thought. Quatre tried not to squirm under the appraising glaze even though it wasn't a pleasant look._

_"It was said that Prince Heero had purposely started the trouble in the royal market place," Trowa stated._

_Quatre wonder if he actually had stopped the guards only because they would have interrupted his story. He doubted the northern prince realized he would have been in just as much trouble, guest or no guest._

_"I guess, it could have been interrupted that way."_

_Quatre knew better than to completely contradict Trowa's resources even though they were incorrect. Trowa seemed to be thinking about what he had heard and Quatre knew he had finally gotten to a point in his story where Trowa was convinced that Quatre was not just spinning lies._

_"Continue," Trowa commanded._

_Quatre kept his small feeling a satisfaction to himself. At this point he was now in complete control of the story and he knew better than to give that up._

- 

-

An Enchanted Sword 

-

"Who dares," Berker yelled while pandemonium broke out in the square.

Heero grabbed the furious thief and tried to drag him away. At the moment Duo was still so angry that he didn't realized that they were now almost standing alone. Heero could see people pointing in their direction.

"Duo," Heero said too late.

Several people pointed in Duo and Heero's direction as just then a panicked civilian crashed into Heero knocking back his cowl. Zechs and the royal party stared shocked to see the foreign prince standing in the middle of the melee.

"Prince Heero Yui!" Zechs cried out.

"Prince Heero Yui!" Duo repeated dumbfounded while looking at the stranger next to him.

"Guards arrest them," Zechs shouted pointing at Heero and Duo.

Heero stood his ground a snarl on his face but Duo had recovered his wits enough to know they better run. He grabbed Heero and dragged him into the fleeing mass.

"Here," Duo said throwing a cloth over Heero's head as he shoved him into a group huddling in a doorway.

The group in the door was too busy cowering to realize who had just joined them. Heero stumbled under Duo's weight and a moment later he heard a group of horses thunder by. Just as quick Duo pulled him up and pushed him into another group of people fleeing. Again, Heero heard horses thundering pass.

Duo seemed to keep repeating the pattern and soon Heero had no idea where they were or the enemy. Duo finally stopped. As soon as he did Heero pulled the cloth from around his head. He saw that Duo had wrapped his head with a feminine scarf. He looked at Duo and saw that he too had a woman's headscarf.

In the mixing of the crowd the guards had rode right passed them only it wouldn't be long before they realize their error. It wouldn't be long before they blocked the streets and started searching among the populace. In fact, Heero was sure they were already doing just that.

"We'll take the rooftops back to the warehouse," Duo told him.

Heero watched Duo scramble up the side of one of the larger houses. He used window ledges to pull himself to the next level. Heero followed slowly behind surprised that he never thought of doing such a simple feat. He was out of breath when he reached the top letting him know, he was still weak and not back in full health.

-

Queen Une was furious, she should have guessed Prince Heero was in the city especially after knowing that Sir Berker had let the sword slip out of his grasp. The winged sword would not have come to her. Her magic commanded an element oppose the wing sword's.

Well you are not going to get away so easily, Queen Une thought to herself. Her guards had surrounded her making it impossible for her to use any magic. Her niece, Dorothy was equally hampered.

"Sir Berker make sure no one leaves the city, I want my sword," Zechs threatened.

Queen Une pushed her guards aside and came upon the two with a smug smile on her face. Berker blanched and Zechs didn't look happy to see her either yet both bowed, Berker far lower than the Prince.

"It seems that our beaches are very much neglected," Queen Une told the magistrate and the prince.

Berker looked confused. He glanced between the prince and the queen noticing that something unspoken passed between them. Although he was wishing he was somewhere else he decided plunge ahead and ask.

"Our beaches, your majesty?" Berker asked. "Or the docks my queen?"

"The docks?" Une repeated.

She looked thoughtful but Berker wasn't fooled. Queen Une was angry that he had interrupted her. She was also annoyed about something else but Berker wasn't sure what.

"You're right Sir Berker the docks too," Queen answer with a bland smile. "Now go ready your men. Prince Zechs, would you be so kind as to accompany him?"

It wasn't really a request and Berker noticed that even Prince Zechs wouldn't challenge the queen. As Berker left he saw that Prince lingered just a moment behind. He couldn't hear what words his queen and the prince exchanged but he was sure it had something to do with this sword that the prince was claiming as his own.

"Twice something as come up on shore we should have been aware of," Queen Une said to Zechs.

"I'll check the docks first," Zechs said nodding slightly in agreement. "That's the only place the prince could have been without being discovered. Do you think he has the sword?"

"I'm not sure," the queen confessed. "I only sensed its presence, when the one holding it died. It was powerful."

"I want that sword," Zechs exclaimed.

"Yes, however will you be able to use it?" Une taunted.

-

While in another part of the city the thief and the prince reached their hiding place. As they passed into the lower quarters they left the small parties of searchers behind. It was a small reprieve but they now had a few hours till the searchers reached this area.

"And I thought I was the most wanted man in this town. You sure had me fooled," Duo said to his quiet partner. Heero just shrugged.

"So your majesty what's it like being a prince and all?" Duo asked a little peeved at the lack of response.

"That's highness and in this city it's the same as being a wanted street rat," Heero replied only slightly indignant at Duo's tone.

I must be getting used to his saucy mouth, he thought looking at the smirking face. He should have been mad about what Duo had done but somehow he wasn't.

"Street rat? Prince of thieves," Duo boasted then at Heero's incredulous look amended, "well at least that's what my other cohorts call me."

"I have to admit you're good, I've never seen you take anything." Heero said dropping the woman's scarf to the floor. "The sword that Prince Zechs is after, you said you found it?"

"On the beach," Duo answered with a quick nod. "I don't know why he wants it. I'm sure a prince could afford better. The gold winged hilt isn't that valuable."

"The hilt had wings of gold?" Heero asked carefully.

Duo took one look at Heero and realized what must have happened. That explained why they were after him and the sword. It might be very valuable to Heero or his people.

"You know, it's strange it was exactly were I found you. You wouldn't happen to know who it belong to," Duo asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"You knew it was mine?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Only just," Duo said.

Duo was slightly hurt that the prince didn't trust him. He knew he was a thief but he had never given any indication to Heero that he couldn't be trusted.

"Thank you, Duo," Heero said clapping Duo on the shoulder. "So where did you hide it?"

Heero asked while looking around the room for a good hiding place. He knew the thief could not have sold it nor even traded it. He was also sure Duo would never have wanted Prince Zechs to have it.

"Back down by the beach. There's a set of caves only accessible during low tide, we can get it but first we need to concentrate on getting out of the city."

"If you can get me to the sword," Heero said with a secretive smile. "I am sure I can get us out of the city."

-

TBC


	9. Trapped

**In this fun and lively Arabian tale told by Quatre everyone is a prince. In the time honored tradition of 'A Thousand and One Arabian Nights,' the Princes Trowa and Quatre spend a night regally the tale of Princes Zechs, Heero, Duo and Wufei. Prince Zechs is the baddie but he's still oh so good. Rated M to be on the safe side. There is some standard and non-standard pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing other more talented people do and they would never want them to be in such pathetic tales. Please don't sue me, this is just a fan fiction written in the spirit of fun not profit.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatre Tales**

**-**

**-**

_Earth, wind, water and fire are the basic types of magic. Magic users have the ability to control these energies. The more powerful a user the more elements they can control and the stronger their power._

_"Prince Zechs possessed magic?" Trowa asked._

_"The queen and her ward possessed earth magic but the prince was like the geese in pond. He possess water magic and the strong ability for earth magic also," Quatre explained._

"_Then why wouldn't Queen want the sword for herself," Trowa wondered out loud. "Prince Zechs was stronger than her."_

"_That's true but persons who commanded strong earth magic could not use wind magic and the winged sword gave its heir command of wind magic."_

_"Wind magic, a sword?" Trowa uttered in disbelief._

_"That was how the magic was trapped," Quatre told him. "There is a legend about a battle between a wind element and a human but that's another story." _

"_And you," Trowa asked suddenly more quiet than ever before. "Do you possess magic?"_

_It was a good question and Quatre shrugged enigmatically. Quatre didn't say but already he knew Trowa had realized that Queen Une, Prince Zechs and Lady Dorothy weren't the only magic users in his story._

-

** Trapped**

-

-

"It was here I swear it," Duo said frantically searching for the blade. "I placed it right behind this rock."

"It's the tide," Heero said angrily. He wasn't mad at the thief. It wasn't his fault.

The rising tide was bringing in more water and churning up the sandy earth was making the sword's essence harder to focus on. During his initial rite of passage on the mountain he had bonded with the sword and if it was close by he should have felt it.

He didn't know how to explain to Duo that burying the sword or covering it with earth made it hard to sense. The sword's magic was already contained in metal—a metal so powerful that it contained a wind element. When he exposed the sword to the fire mountain's heat a small amount of wind magic was released and he had bounded with it.

"Heero the water is not that high…yet and besides swords don't float," Duo said not understanding.

"Such a natural force is very powerful," Heero tried to explain.

"Maybe the tide pushed it further into the cave," Duo mumbled still not understanding.

Duo proceeded deeper into the sea cave. It was pretty large cave about a hundred feet across easily with a dome ceiling half as high. The sound of the waves echoed loudly drowning out all other sounds making it hard for them to hear each other.

Heero doubted the sword was there nevertheless he still followed the thief wondering how far out to sea wing was. Would the blade try to follow him home if he left? He was the heir and the blade had been anointed it. He was only a brief sermon away from his true heritage, the powers he was born to weld.

"Heero I think it's here," Duo called out as he stumbled.

In disbelief, Heero moved deeper into the cave. As the thief pull wing out of the water Heero felt a surge of power. Wing had been pushed further into the cave and the rising tide had interfered with Heero's ability to sense the sword.

Heero had only gone a few feet when something whished by and he felt a sharp pain in his upper thigh. He looked down and there was an arrow protruding from his leg. Heero turned to looked at the mouth of the cave and saw mounted soldiers. Their dark silhouettes filled the mouth of the cave.

"Duo run!" Heero shouted as more arrows whished past him.

"Heero!" Duo yelled and started back towards the mouth of the cave.

"No Duo they will kill you, me they'll take as prisoner," Heero shouted to him.

"Yes, for a short time," Prince Zechs said riding up to the wounded prince.

"Guards kill that little pest," Zechs said indicating Duo.

His words were all but swallowed up in the sound of the cave but Duo saw him gesture towards him and he knew it wasn't a good thing. Duo took one last look at Heero before turning and sprinting further into the cave. The guards hot on his heels. But they soon stopped firing arrows since it was too dark in the cave to see clearly.

"Torches," bellowed Berker at his guards. I'll get you, Berker swore silently at the thief.

Duo was quickly running out of cave when he noticed a small gap in the wall. He would be in plain sight for a second but they couldn't follow with horses through there. As torches started to light up Duo made a dash for it.

"There he is," yelled one of the guards.

Duo frantically squeezed and push at the opening. It was smaller than he expected and with one finally desperate push he went though. With a plop he fell to the other side. It was very dark and wet with about a foot of water. Suddenly the place was lit as a guard stuck his head and arm into the opening. Allowing Duo to see that this cave was much smaller than the one outside.

"I see you, you little rat," the guard said trying to push his much larger body into the opening. Duo ran over to him and started swinging at his trapped head and upper body with the wrapped sword.

"You'll pay for that," the guard threatened but was suddenly pulled back out.

The reprieved didn't last long. Sir Berker who was slightly smaller soon replaced him but he had only managed to get half his body though before getting stuck.

Again Duo attacked the partially trapped man. Berker flailed back at him with his one arm holding a torch but Duo managed to wrest the torch from him. Berker seeing he now gave the little thief another weapon yelled for his men to pull him back.

For a while there was silence on the other side the sound of the ocean masking their movements. Then Duo heard voices.

"We can't get in and he can't get out." It sounded like Sir Berker.

"What's on the other side?" asked another voice. It sounded too cultured to be a guard. It must be the Prince Zechs, Duo figured.

"Nothing just a smaller cave," Berker answered his voice was faint like he was walking away. Duo didn't hear the replied but if he did it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Take a rope and tie it around those large boulders, then dragged them in front the opening." Prince Zechs order then turned and left with the now restrained Prince Heero strapped across one of the horses.

Heero watched helplessly as the soldiers started to wrap ropes around the largest rocks in order to block the opening the little thief ran into to hide.

"You are cruel to bury someone alive," Heero hissed at the prince.

"Don't worry when the tide rolls in that cave will be underwater so he'll drown long before then," Zechs explained simply.

Duo heard a lot a grunting and shouting so he moved as far back from the opening as possible. He secured Wing across his back then hunched down to wait. He was sure he couldn't go out there to stop what ever they were doing but whatever they were doing didn't take long because soon it got real quiet.

Duo waited a long while then suddenly he noticed that the water in the cave was rising. "The tide," he whispered to himself terrified. Duo crept back to the opening and peeked in. There were two large boulders wedged across into the opening. He pushed against the rocks but they were way too big to budge. There just about a foot of space between them and the walls. "Just enough space to let the ocean in," Duo mumbled as a swell of water rose in the cracks. Duo backed out holding the torch up high. Desperately he looked around the little cave.

This cave was identical to the one outside just smaller. Its walls were pitted and filled in with lichen. Its top slightly domed reaching about thirty feet up with a few stalagmites gracing it.

As the water rose Duo floated up into the stalagmites. He desperately clung to largest of them but their rocky appearance was deceiving. The stalagmites were not that strong and sudden a loud snapping sound filled the little chamber. With a loud crack the stalagmite broke free of the ceiling and plunged to the watery cavern floor below carrying the hapless thief with it.

-

-

TBC


End file.
